moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House Nightgale
History House Nightgale is a Highborne house that has little to no members left in it. The Nightgales were skilled spellblades who were protectors of the land, holding high titles and were quite wealthy. Before being called Nightgale, they were known as Runeguard, however Spritennius Nightgale changed the course of the family's history forever with his daunting actions. Spritennius was one of the commanders of a Guard for Suramar at the time, called The Moon's Blades. Spritennius would often face off against the savage dark trolls and other trolls that dared to threaten Suramar or Zin'azshari, knowing the trolls were about to prepare a full on attack, he had to act quick in order to defend the people he cared about. The night was long and bloody, steel clashing against each other and dark blood being spilled. Most of the soldiers were killed and in a last attempt to save what he could, he used the wind and infused it with energy of the arcane and the moon to rip through the last of trolls. Although this event was not recorded in history due to the battle being on a smaller scale, it was still mentioned in textbooks but not much as not a lot was recorded. The remaining soldiers called Spritennius 'The Nightgale' and he kept the name for generations to come. Alas, one of the only possible heirs was brought in by his father and named a Shadow-Dawn. The last Nightgale being Spritennius who is close to dying of age. (Over 12k years ol skaia'vid) Family Skaia'vi Nightgale was a skilled mage and keeper of time, although she herself was not a dragon, she worked along them in order to heal the timelines. She was known for her otherworldly quirkiness and having knowledge that most did not understand. She took care of Fantalmore Shadow-Dawn when he was a newborn child as she was his Grandmother. She protected him from Sydaranthis Nightgale who neglected Fantalmore and would abuse him. Skaia'vi locked Fantalmore away into a deep sleep where he would still develop but his mind would wander in a realm of dreams that parodied Azeroth but without people, or animals. Almost acting as a tutorial... for 180 years. Upon bringing Fantalmore back to reality, she was slaughtered by her Daughter, Sydaranthis. Sydaranthis Nightgale was a Highborne who did not care about magic unlike her mother and father. Despite this, she dabbled in telemacy and defied her parents wishes to become a spellblade, instead, she became a self proclaimed warden under the guise of being a Kaldorei. She would use that as an excuse to hunt down certain people that she deemed 'Not Okay For Society'. She stumbled upon a tavern one night and met Dalanh Shadow-Dawn, the father of Fantalmore Shadow-Dawn and the two got incredibly drunk and decided to mate. However, Dalanh did not commit to her at all and just merely wanted to mate for pleasure. In fact, he completely forgot that she even existed for a solid 198 years. Upon Fanta being born, she did not bother to take care of him and often neglected him, Skaia'vi would instead take care of the small boy. Sydaranthis got fed up and decided to attempt to kill the child. Skaia'vi took Fantalmore and locked him into 180 years of deep slumber. After Sydaranthis found out where Skaia'vi was hiding, she slaughtered her and that was when the family guardian stepped in to save Fanta. It was only until recently that she was wiped out by Dalanh Category:Arcanists Category:Highborne Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes